Glee: In My Arms Again (Somewhere, Somehow)
by WildeAbrams
Summary: The Farewell for Kitty and Artie that the producers were too lazy to write or film. This story is in response to the way the producers apparently ended Kitty & Artie's relationship off screen even though it was a fan & cast favorite and one of the best parts of the last 6 months of Glee. Fear not this won't be the end of our favorite Glee couple, even if they return only in fanfic.


In My Arms Again (Somewhere, Somehow)

By WildeAbrams

Author's Notes: In commemoration of the two year anniversary of the publication of my very first Glee fanfic story, I present to you a slightly updated version of that original story.

Two years ago, like many fans I was very upset when, in a knee-jerk reaction to the death of Cory Monteith, RIB decided to discontinue the Lima Glee Club side of the show and change the format to an all New York one, writing out all of the characters who weren't graduating.

I had hopes that Kitty would show up in New York, at some point, when Ian Brennan said as much in an interview, only to have those hopes dashed when the episode Tested aired.

I really had a hard time with it and this story was my attempt to somehow reconcile my own Headcannon with what we saw on screen. In my head Kitty and Artie hadn't really broken up, but rather acknowledged the reality of their situation and agreed that they could see others if they chose during their separation, but fully intended to get back together when she graduated. It also served to give them the goodbye scene that they robbed us of. They spent half a season bringing them together, and another half showing them in a pretty healthy relationship, only to end it offscreen with no mention, and for no apparent reason.

The story plot itself hasn't changed. This version of the story is mostly typo fixes and a few streamlined and clarified areas, with a slightly updated ending. As always, the original text will be made available in the Archives portion of my website [ April 30, 2016 ]

Original Author's Notes (April 30, 2014): The farewell for Kitty and Artie that the producers were too lazy to write and film. If it gets good feedback it will continue and other stories that I have in mind will be written and published. As you can tell from my pen name I am a real fan of this relationship.

# # # # #

When Artie Abrams graduated from high school, he and Kittie were left with a decision as for what to do about their relationship during the separation. She was returning to McKinney in the fall and had two more years before graduation, and he was moving to New York to attend the Brooklyn Film Academy. They were still very much in love and didn't want to break up, but at the same time they feared that they would grow apart and temptation would set in and one would end up cheating on the other. They had seen it happen to Kurt and Blaine, and had seen Santana and Brittany grow apart and feel trapped when trying to maintain long distance relationships. Long distance relationships just didn't seem to work for Glee Club alumni.

After talking it over for a long time, they decided that they would put their relationship on hold. This would not be an actual breakup. They would each be free to see other people if they chose, but neither planned to actively seek out other relationships; however, they would be honest with each other about seeing others and agreed that if something substantial developed with someone else they would tell each other before it got serious. In two years, if neither of them were in another serious relationships, they would pick things up again.

They also agreed to make sure to spend some time together every time Artie came home and if possible Kitty would come see him in New York a few times to keep each other grounded. Kitty would apply to colleges in New York, with the intention of moving there after she also graduated from high school. It wasn't the best situation, but they figured it was the best they could do under the circumstances.

Artie and Kitty were together at the airport. His bags were all packed and she was there to see him off. He'd already said goodbye to his mom, but Kitty insisted on staying with him until the last possible minute before he had to board the plane. She sat in his lap and they just held each other as they waited for the final call for his flight.

The McKinley Glee Club Jazz Ensemble band was visible off in the background and music began to play Somewhere, Somehow..

Artie (singing): Standing in our silence…. I hear my heart beating … and if only I could choose I'd stay here with you, but hold me 'till the plane is leaving

Kitty (singing): Somewhere down the line…. after you're gone from sight…. our love will be the same, and whispering your name, I'll cling to you with all my might…. let me dream

Artie: But it's true

Kitty: of you

Artie: Love will be there / Kitty: and wake me up

Together: when this is over…. and somewhere … far beyond today … I will find a way to find you … and somehow…. through the lonely nights…. I will leave a light in the dark..

Artie: Let it lead you to my heart!

Artie: There's a love inside us / Kitty: Deep down inside

Artie: That goes without saying / Kitty: Don't say a word

Artie: But I'll tell you just the same

Kitty: and that flame will warm the heart

Together: That's waiting

Kitty: You are mine

Artie: You are mine

Kitty: and I'll wait

Artie: It may take / Kitty: For you

Artie: Some time / Kitty: my love

Artie: Tell me you'll wait / Kitty: Even if it takes a lifetime

Together: And somewhere…. far beyond today...I will find a way to find you… and somehow…. through the lonely nights… I will leave a light in the dark…

Kitty: And somewhere..

Artie: alone / Kitty: Somewhere alone

Kitty: I will be praying

Artie: praying me home / Kitty: you home

Kitty: I know that

Artie: I know that somehow our love / Kitty: Somehow … our love

Together: Our love will lead… me… to… your… arms

Together: And somewhere…. far beyond today…. I will find a way to find you

Together: And somehow…. through the lonely nights… I will leave a light in the dark

Artie: Let it lead you to my heart

Kitty: Let it lead you to my heart

Together: Let it lead you to my heart…!

The music faded.

Their eyes met for several minutes.

The final call for Artie's flight was called over the intercom

"Well I guess that's my call," he said, flatly.

"Yeah," she replied, no pleasure in her voice.

He looked her deeply in her eye and said, "I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Artie," she told him, holding back the tears.

They exchanged a deep and passionate kiss, and when they were finished she slowly rose to her feet.

Then he slowly began to wheel up the ramp. She held his hand until the last possible moment as his fingers began to slip out of her hand. Their arms stayed outstretched until he went through the door. The door sealed and his was gone.

Kitty remained in that spot for several minutes until she finally lowered her arm and slowly moved back to the row of departure chairs to sit down.

Kitty could feel the tears in her eyes that she had tried desperately to keep from flowing. She had to be strong. She couldn't show this level of emotion, even to him. Her vision was fuzzy and the tension grew in her face and body which began to turn red.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It took a moment for her to realize it was Marley.

Without a word, Marley sat down next to Kitty, who turned to face her and buried her face in her one time rival's chest and let the tears flow. Her entire body shook as she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't cry anymore.

When she had finally exhausted her rears, the two girls sat there for several more minutes. There was absolutely no judgement or pleasure on Marley's part, even though she had every right to take pleasure in Kitty's pain after the way Kitty had bullied her for a large chunk of the year.

The two girls had been through alot in the last nine months, but had somehow managed to forge a solid friendship between them. Neither knew what the future would hold for them at McKinley without their friends and glee club, but Kitty knew that somewhere, Somehow, she and Artie would be together again.

-30-

Song credit goes to Somewhere, Somehow by Michael W. Smith and Amy Grant, from the 1992 Michael W. Smith album, Change Your World.

That's all for now, please review weather you liked it or not but if you don't like it for some reason take a few moments to give constructive feedback

-W.A.


End file.
